


Cosmic Coffee

by tishmal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, My First AO3 Post, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishmal/pseuds/tishmal
Summary: Reincarnation AU, somewhat a TROS fix-it fic.Ben Solo goes on a blind date with a lovely Rey Johnson. In an instant, he remembers their past lives in a galaxy far, far away. He has to make it right this time, he has to.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Cosmic Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reylo fic. It's been six months, but I still feel for my space babies. This fic is inspired by @theblastjedi's prompt back in December.
> 
> "Reincarnation AU, modern setting. Ben and Rey meet over coffee with their mutual friends. Ben remembers everything about their past lives in a galaxy far, far away, and is barely able to keep it together. That same night, Rey starts dreaming of a desert."
> 
> Not beta read, I did my best. Enjoy!

“You never listen to me, Ben.” A woman named Rose quips in frustration, turning to her friend. Across the dining table, a tall man with black hair is seated. “I’m only worried about you, you know.”

Ben Solo tries an attempt to smile as if to erase his friend’s concern. “I’m fine,” he answers. “I actually spend my time off leisurely. I read books.”

“Come on, it’s just one coffee date.” She offers, the corners of her mouth turning up. He never thought Rose will become this endeared to him.

Originally, her fiancé, Armitage Hux, was his only bestfriend. Now, he has two—Armie and Rose.

Ben has known Armie from those second-grade sleepovers up to those tumultuous years in college. He was even the one who coined his nickname. Their identifiers were the friendly ginger and the pensive tall guy.

 _Pensive tall guy._ It is an accurate description of him, to be fair. Tall, pale skin, black hair touching his shoulders, and quietly enjoying in the background, he was never the type to be the life of the party.

Junior year came, Armitage met a fellow cheerful IT student named Rose Tico. They quickly became a couple by their third date. He knew the details even if he didn’t want to. Armie would share it to him. He had two options after tiring himself from schoolwork: listen to his roommate about his lovelife or call his mom back which he didn’t want to do. By the time they graduated, the three of them were a package deal.

In Greek mythology, humans were created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. The god of thunder, Zeus, were threatened by their power. It is said that he split them into two separate parts, leaving them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. Remembering this, he voices out his view. “Tico, you can just admit you are tired of me thirdwheeling you and Armie.”

Rose frowns, still thinking of ways to convince him.

 _Rose and Armie are lucky,_ he thinks to himself. They found each other. He wonders how complete that must feel. Sure, the two always included him, but sometimes, just as he brings out his keys, it crosses his mind. _What if he has someone waiting at the other side of the door? Someone to be with him?_

Hearing their conversation, the ginger sets down the tv remote, peels himself off the couch, and joins in at the table. He sits next to Rose. “Benjamin, I agree with Rosie,” he puts an arm around his fiancée and kisses her temple. “It’s time you start dating. I’ve met the girl. She’s cool.”

Armie’s words catches his attention, away from his train of thought. “What girl?” Ben raises his right eyebrow, curious.

Rose’s mood picks up. “Her name’s Rey.” She states. “Rey Johnson. She’s my new teammate at Resistance Group.”

He doesn’t reply, but instead looks at his watch. It’s 10 PM, he should get home while the traffic is light. He stands up from his seat. They follow and walk towards the main door of the apartment. A couple of inches by the doorway, Ben faces them. “Thanks for the lovely dinner. As for the matchmaking…”

Maybe it’s about time. He takes a deep breath, like he’s jumping off a cliff any second now. “Okay, give me her number.”

Both his best friends’ eyes widen, and they grin at him. Armie steps forward, patting his back. “Look, Rosie. Our child is now a man!”

Even though she’s tiny compared to the two men, Rose Tico compensates with her large personality and surprising strength. She gives Ben a bear hug so tight, he can’t get out of it. She lets go and fishes her phone from her jean pocket and holds it up for him. “I’ll text it to you!”

Armie walks him out of the building. He heads straight to his car and gets in.

By the time he arrives to his unit, it’s already half past eleven o’clock. He gets ready for bed absent-mindedly. Looking at his phone again, he reads her name. Rey. Rey Johnson. Can you already know someone’s personality from just the name? He answers himself. Maybe.

The next day, he grabbed his morning coffee at the nearby café. Remembering Rose’s message, he texts her.

_BS: Hello, Rey. It’s Ben Solo. Got your number from Rose._

His heart is pounding. He wasn’t used to putting himself out there. It was just one simple text. _Calm down, Solo._

He concentrates on the program on his desktop. He still needs to prepare and review the documents for his meeting. A few hours later, or 3 hours and 14 minutes later. His phone beeps.

_RJ: Hi Ben!_  
_RJ: I thought she was kidding when she said she’ll set me up. 😅_

He unconsciously grins. He reminds himself to upgrade his phone. His fingers are not suited to this phone’s keyboard. Or typing on small keyboards is a skill to master.

_BS: I’m sorry if I’m too forward. Would you like to grab coffee sometime this week?_

He waits for her reply. He tries to hide that he’s waiting for her reply. Just as he was about to go back to his computer screen, his phone beeps twice.

_RJ: Sure. 😊_  
_RJ: Can we make that a proper brunch though? Waffles and coffee at Maz’s Diner?_  
_BS: Of course. This Saturday. 11 am? Does that sound good?_  
_RJ: Yes. See you!_

He doesn’t know how, but her warmth and candor traverses phone signals. He feels at ease. He won’t admit, but he is thrilled for the date.

Days go on fast. Ben is swamped at work. Recognized as one of the best team leads in the engineering department, he was moved to another customer account. The higher ups believed he could transform the newly formed team into a high-performing unit. He splits his time between his office at First Order Industries and his apartment. That is his daily setup, just this time, it is a lot busier.

By Friday night, he checks his inbox while eating his instant spicy ramen. Scrolling past Hux’s and another colleague’s texts, he has an unread message received hours back.

_RJ: Hello Ben! We’re still on for tomorrow? 😊_

He doesn’t think twice and starts tapping away on his phone.

_BS: Yes, Rey. Can’t wait._

On most occasions, Benjamin Solo is always on time. But not today, of all the days. He wakes up and finds out he overslept. Rather than blame his nerves and eagerness, he quickly showers, then puts on his standard combo of plaid and jeans. As he locks the strap of his wristwatch, he calculates silently how fast he’ll get to the diner.

He arrives, late by ten minutes. Thankfully, he finds an empty parking slot on the opposite side of the road. He grabs his phone and wallet which were hastily dumped on the passenger seat. Taking one last glance before he crosses the street, he has a notification on his phone’s lockscreen.

_RJ: Occurred to me. I don’t know what you look like, vice versa._  
_RJ: Wearing white. Second booth on the left when you walk in. 😊_

He enters the establishment, full of people in all sorts of social situations. There are families eating their meals, a group of friends eating greasy food to ease their hangovers, and — _her_.

Ben looks to his left like she said. He sees a woman with chocolate hair, wearing a white floral dress on the second booth, he’s sure it’s Rey. There are already two cups of coffee on the table, he hopes it hasn’t gotten cold. He heads towards her.

Their gazes meet and they lock eyes. Hers are bright hazel, his are warm honey.

Instantly, a supercut of memories plays in front of him. He remembers everything. Everything. Same souls, but different lives. One from another galaxy, far, far, away.

They meet in a lush forest. Rey runs away from him, but he stops her in his tracks.

_“The girl I’ve heard so much about.”_

Their first conversation, Rey is surprised when he takes off his mask. They recognize an energy between them. They read each other’s minds, both stunned how they could do this.

_“You…You’re afraid.”_

Ben has done the most terrible thing he could to prove his allegiance. Rey is enraged, grieving. They fight.

_“It’s just us now.”_  
_“You’re a monster.”_

He sees Rey, but she isn’t exactly with him. He questions how they can talk to each other. They are not able to attack one another. One thing is clear, they talk.

_“Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.”_

It happens again. She is here, but not quite. Her words searing into him, a pain he doesn’t allow himself to experience. His mouth betrays him, he begins to tell his story in his own words. Rey, still pained, lets him. She listens.  
_“I know everything I need to know about you.“_  
_“He had sensed my power. As he senses yours. And he feared it.”_

Rey can’t help the tears falling from her face. She is confused. Ben listens. Their hands touch, a promise of the future dawns on both.

_“I’ve never felt so alone.”_  
_“You’re not alone.”_  
_“Neither are you.”_

She goes to him, but he is too clouded in his thoughts. He has his own plans. She doesn’t falter, she is sure of what she knows. Rey knows how conflicted he is.

_“When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. I’ll help you.”_  
_“Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me.”_

Ben doesn’t listen to the intruding voices in his head. The only thing that matters to him now is Rey. For the first time, they don’t fight each other. They fight together. They’re invincible.

_“I know what I have to do.”_

They break each other’s hearts in the process. She can’t follow him down his path. He knows he can’t go back to start all over again. It’s too late for him.

_“I want you to join me.”_  
_“Don’t do this. Please don’t go this way.”_  
_“You come from nothing. You’re nothing…but not to me.”_

Once he has power, he still knows a part of him is missing. He confronts her, wanting answers. She is hurt, she thought he would turn.

_“I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn’t you?”_  
_“You could’ve killed me. Why didn’t you?”_  
_“I’m going to find you. When I offer you my hand again, you’ll take it.”_  
_“I see through the cracks in your mask. You’re haunted.”_  
_“We’re a dyad in the force.”_

Raging waves surround them. Rey confesses, it stuns him.

_“I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand.”_

It is never too late. Rey’s words, his family’s faith in him, finally makes him return to the good. It wakes him up, pulls him out of the dark.

_“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”_

They stand together as one, finally. It’s short-lived. The moment when he can’t feel her was the most frightening memory he witnesses. Rey’s heart has stopped. Then, he remembers he has nothing but his life. He does the best he could do. He saves the woman he loves. Wonder of wonders, Rey comes back. She comes back to him.

_“Ben.”_

She beams, and in one infinite moment, they kiss. A kiss that answers all.

Their happiness has a price. He doesn’t question his maker. All that matters is her. He fights the permanent sleep to look at her smile – the one he gave her, until it ultimately takes him away.

The last word he ever hears as the memories end is his name. It’s also the first word that snaps him back to the present.

“Ben?”

He doesn't realize he's holding his breath. Every memory of her comes up to the surface as he looks at her more. He is keeping his cool, albeit barely.

“Hello, Rey.” He offers his hand. She shakes it.

"I feel like we've met," she says with a teasing smile. She studies his face and notices the look on his face – awestruck and stricken at the same time.

He clears his throat, voice breaking a little. "Maybe we have."

“You okay? Did something happen?” She asks with genuine concern.

Rey doesn’t know what Ben knows. Tears are forming in the corner of his eyes. He tries to focus, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

“N-no, I’m good.” He replies. “Sorry, I’m late.”

She accepts his assurance. “You’re just in time. Coffee’s still hot.”

“Shall we order?”

“Chocolate banana waffles for sure. You?”

He raises his hand and calls the server. “Chocolate banana waffles for her and a plate of maple bacon waffles.” The server nods and tells them their order will be with them in a few minutes.

“Have you been here before?” She asks.

“A couple of times. Rose says you’re her new teammate.” He sips the liquid caffeine, hoping it would calm him. It doesn’t.

“Just a month on the job.” She’s suddenly shy. ”I’m fairly new at this,” gesturing with her hands. “Blind dates.”

Her honesty relaxes him a little. “You know, me too.” A laugh comes out of him. “I think we can do this, though.”

Their orders arrive on time. Rey puts a hefty amount of syrup and digs in. “Quick intro for me. I love food.” She takes another bite, a tad bit of whipped cream on the side of her mouth. “Even better when I have someone to share it with.”

Ben recalls a scene in the flood of memories earlier. She had no one. No one to have meals with. Whatever he has seen, it's not set in stone. They won’t end like them.

“If it's any consolation, I live alone, and I’d be embarrassed to share instant ramen.” He jokes.

“You’re quite cheeky, huh?” Her face lights up. They laugh.

They talk about their childhood. About their work. He puts his hand on top of hers after their second cups of coffee. She responds by putting her free hand atop his and squeezes it. It is live wire, the constant humming in his veins amplified even more.

“Hey,” she assures him, “whatever it is that’s bothering you, we can talk about it.”

Can he? Can he possibly confess that he saw their past lives?

How he keeps it together the whole time, he doesn’t know. Ben pays for the meal, but not after Rey tries and offers to split the check. “So…what does Ben Solo do during weekends?“

They begin to cross the street, heading to his car. “I’m actually boring, mainly run errands, workout, read. How about you?”

He opens the passenger seat door for her. “I go to the park on 30th Avenue. Long walks relax me. They say greenery makes you zen.”

Ben doesn’t reply. _We met in Takodana,_ he recalls. He starts the engine instead.

“I really had a nice time. Thank you for today.” She finally says, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Rey, I…” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. She leans forward and her breath hitching. He doesn’t know what to do. Then, he gets the idea. He places his hand on the back of her neck, and crashes his lips unto hers. She responds as if they have already done this before, deepening the kiss. They break to come up for air. Both starry-eyed.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” she pauses and grins. “Can you tell me why you are so tense?”

“I don’t know if you’ll believe me,” he says, defeated. “You’ll think I’m losing my mind.”

She can’t help but laugh. “Try me, Solo.”

They say your whole life flashes before you when you die. They are wrong. Very wrong. He knows his—theirs, is only starting to begin. They must make it right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'll try to finish the second half of this one-shot by next week. You may reach me at the bird app, @tishmlby. ;)


End file.
